Say You Love Me
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sora swear one day he'll tell his friend his true feelings.


**Say You Love Me**

RikuXSora

**Summary:** Sora swears one day he'll tell his best friend his true feelings.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic to get a friend of mine into RikuXSora instead of SoraXKairi, needless to say it worked perfectly.

A brown headed boy smiled contentedly as he gazed out into the horizon. The smooth rays of the disappearing sun gently caressed his cheeks, making the boy seem to glow. His brown hair gently whipping in the calm ocean breeze.

He seemed quite contented with the world, but it was actually quite the opposite. His mind was full of thoughts. All of these thoughts seemed to center on one person, and one person alone.

Though he might try, he couldn't get this person out of his head. He'd try think of other things but his mind always fell back on this one person. As though all of his thoughts somehow were connected with this person.

This one person who could make him feel so many different emotions. This person made him feel so wonder ful. But, he didn't know if this person knew how he made him feel.

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. But one thought stood in his way of confessing his feelings; rejection.

The brown headed boy sighed deeply at the thought of being rejected by the one and only person he ever really loved.

And yet a soft smile came over his face at the thought of the person he dearly loved.

_...Riku..._

Another sigh escaped his lips before he closed his ocean blue eyes, "One day, "He vowed, "I'll tell him how much I love him."

**OOO**

It was another bright afternoon on Destiny Island. Most of the kids had decided to stay home and avoid the heated glare of the sun. All the kids but two that is. Two boys sat on their favorite island, one boy, with shoulder length silver hair, was sitting on a tree. While the other a brown headed boy was leaning against the tree, seeming to look out onto the horizon but was sneaking gazes at the boy next to him.

"You wanna go another round?" The silver haired boy asked.

The brown headed boy blinked, "And get beat by you?" He said as the other one started laughing. "It's not funny, Riku." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Riku smirked, "Yes it is."

The brown headed boy stuck out his tongue, then there was silence between the two.

Both boys stared out onto the ocean, enjoying the slight breeze it gave them.

Then the brown headed boy broke the silence, "I wonder where Kairi is." He said softly, just trying to make conversation.

Riku stiffened at the sound of _her_ name, the girl that took _his_ Sora away from him, "I don't know." He said, not really caring if she fell off the face of the planet.

Sora glanced at his friend, an odd look on his face, "Are you ok, Riku?"

Riku sighed before slowly nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sora nodded before returning his gaze to the ocean. "You know Riku, I don't like Kairi very much, even though everyone thinks I do. I mean I like her, just not in the way she wants me to." He said thoughtfully.

Riku's eyes widened slightly, "You don't?" He said in surprise.

Sora grinned, glancing at Riku, "Nope."

Riku smiled before once again looking out to the ocean.

Sora sighed, "But..." He said softly, "...there is someone I like."

Riku glanced at him, daring to believe what he was thinking, "Who?" He said slowly.

Sora's grin widened, "You." He said quietly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Riku stared at Sora in shock, his dreams were coming true, only he didn't wake up...yet. "Y-you _like_ me?" He said.

Sora's eyes saddened, "You don't like me that way..." He said sadly, the feeling of rejection clawing at his heart.

Riku shook his head, "No...that's not true." He said.

Sora glanced at him, tears running down his face, "Say you love me." He whispered as Riku jumped off the tree.

Riku walked over to Sora, gently placing his hands on the boy's hips, slowly he leaned into his ear, "I love you." He whispered softly.

Sora smiled, he laughed before wrapping his arms around Riku, burying his face into his chest. Laughing while tears fell down his face as Riku's strong arms held him tighter.

"I love you too!" Sora cried happily leaning closer to Riku.

Riku smiled widely before pressing his lips against Sora's.


End file.
